Journey of 6 friends
by Jaywolf78
Summary: A journey of 6 friends that have to fight their way out of a death game with twist and turns what will happen read to find out. OC story
1. Chapter 1

Jason's chapter l

As I said bye to all my friends before going to meet up in a game with them I stare at Monica as she walks away not being able to say what I was going to Aniceto said "you should have just done it grow a pair of balls" I responded "shut the fuck up you couldn't do it" he said "this isn't for me its for you" I said nothing except bye as I got home I dropped everything went to my room and as all my friends planned we started playing at 5:00 I put on the nerve gear and the game in I lay back and say Link start! As I open my eyes I see this white building and other players as well I told all of my friends to meet at the fountain I'm at and as we found each other we started to go out and explore after a few hours of playing Angie and Monica wanted to leave the game me,john,frank, and aniceto were ok with playing more but we told them go to the menu then it will have the logout there as they checked it wasn't there then we all checked it wasn't there we thought it was some kind of glitch and would be fixed instantly but then we all were teleported along with every other player in a room as someone started to appear it was the creator of the game Akihiko kayaba he then explained how the logout wasn't a debug but that's the design and if we die in the game we die in real life people started to talk some trying to escape the room but weren't able to as he told us more he changed our avatar character to our real life appearance then he disappeared saying we had to beat all 100 floors to win we got a mirror to look at our self but that didn't matter as I ran to find my friends as I did we all stayed together we didn't find Aniceto though I said we have to stick together to survive as we had enough gold to buy a small house to stay at that was the end of that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Aniceto's chapter ll

The weather was nice there was a gentle breeze. As I walked away I seen someone get raided by boars I ran quickly to help after defeating the boars, I saw it was Monica? What are you doing out here? She said "I wanted to see if I could be on my own and prove I can handle things but as always I can't" she began to cry I said "of course you can do it on your own you just have to try hard and never give up" she said "thanks you always find a way to make my days brighter" I responded "no problem" I began to leave as she said "wait i'm lost I don't know where jason,john,frank, or angie's at I ran away without saying anything i'm so stupid" I responded "well your only human so don't worry about party with me until we find them" as we partied up we began to go into town going to a meeting revealing were the boss was we were still on the first floor after a month with 2,000 people already dead


	3. Chapter 3

John's chapter lll

As I left the house me and my friends had bought I was walking into fields looking for enemies to attack to sharpen up my skills. Jason tagged along he said he could use some practice as well as we did after an hour or so

Jason:we should go into dungeons

Me:uh you sure about that

Jason:yeah we'll level up faster and get more things out of it

Me:let's go then

After hours of being in the dungeon we saw a chest in a room clearly it was a trap

Jason:should we go in?

Me:no its a trap

Jason:or it can be seen as a trap but isn't

Me:it is

Jason:you su-

Mysterious voice: you should listen to your friend Jason he knows its a trap

Jason:who is that? Brian?

Brian:yes it is I'm surprised you even remember my name saying you left me to die

Jason:what? What did I do

Brian:in the beginning you said you'd tell me were to meet up so we can all play together with your friends but oh you happen to forget

Jason:that was an accident I didn't mean to forg-

Brian:I don't want to hear your sorry excuse I'm good now

Someone came clapping in it was Aniceto

Aniceto:oh look the trio is here but not for long hey Brian where you been

Brian:about to fight these bitches but their not worth it

Jason:you want to put that to the test!

Aniceto:oh shut the fuck up you wouldn't even try to fight in the real world

They partied up and left we left as well but in silence. As we did I saw jason put him put his head down in the table and I just went back outside it was almost night as the sun set but I was walking around and I seen a girl screaming for help she was surrounded by three people all were guy's I hid behind a wall listening in not wanting to come in just yet.

Guy 1:oh come on you'll enjoy it just stop moving

Guy 3: let's hold her down

Guy 2: I get her first I found her

I stepped in

Me:leave that girl alone!

Guy 1:yeah if we don't what's going to happen

Me:this will happen

I charged at them then I noticed were did the other two go then it struck me oh sh- I got hit by


End file.
